HellFire: The Gates Of Hell
by Micahell501
Summary: Sinister creatures had found a way to get to our world, the Earth. Our lands are now in danger, as well as thousand of human lives. However, there are 4 hunters who can prevent that. These hunters must now control the powers of Fire, Water, Nature and Death. But only one of them can close the Gates OF Hell. Only one can stop this HellFire. Only I... can save our world.


**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

I woke up in the middle of a rainy day. I looked around. There was forest everywhere. All I could see was green. But nothing more than that. I stand up and started to walk around. I was freezing. I didn´t have my jacket on. I knew I should run and get away from there. But where? Where can I go?

"Hello? Anybody there?!" I yelled.

No answer. I decided to keep walking. Suddenly, a giant shadow appeared in front of me.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked.

The shadow opened his eyes and glared at me.

"I´M DEATH!" the shadow said.

Suddenly, everything started disappearing. What was happening?! I feel that I was being sucked by some sorce of power. I couldn´t handle it. Everything was going dark. I knew I would die. But I wanted to die right now, right there. I grabbed my head and closed my eyes. Then I yelled:

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

_**[Human World]**_

_Subject: Michael Bell_

_State: Just woke up_

_Time: 7:00 A.M._

_Place: House_

I woke up gasping for air. Then, I understand it was only a dream! A dream? Worser than that. It was a nightmare. A nightmare that luckily would never happen. I facepalmed and stand up. I have fall off my bed. Well, there is nothing to complain with. Especially, when summer have just started! Yes! I walked toward a mirror.

"You look good Michael! Ready for summer?" I said.

Yes, my name is Michael. 18 year old teenager. I´m living in one poor country. However, my family managed to be one of the richest family in my city. And I also have my kin family living almost everywhere in the world. Let´s just say, my family and I haven´t had luck, like living in the United States. My father doesn´t like to travel, especially there, I don´t know why. But my mom and older brother, they just love it. Especially me! You have no idea how much I like to travel! Explore new places, discover new things, it just shakes my whole body by just thinking about it! But this was a special day. I´m going to one of the most powerful and amazing countries in the world. It´s time to say "hi" to Mother Liberty. I´m going to United States!

* * *

_**[Unknown Place]**_

_Subject: Unknow_

_State: Insane_

_Time: Unknown_

_Place: Unknown_

I have been living in this place, in this world, for too long. I almost forgot how does a normal human looks like without these powers and weapons. I just want to go home again. I WANT TO GO HOME AGAIN!

"I WANT TO GO HOME AGAIN!" I yelled as I stabbed a creature.

Finally, it´s over. Sadly, the fight is over, not the war. I need to keep looking. I need to be strong. I NEED TO BE SURE, WHO IN THE HELL DESERVES TO CLOSE THE GATES! THOSE DAMN GATES! I collapse to the floor, crying.

"It´s ok. C´mon, we better go before more of them find us," someone said behind me.

I nodded, stand up, and start to walk away. I want answers, and I want them now.

* * *

_**[Human World]**_

_Subject: Michael Bell_

_State: Excited_

_Time: 12:00 P.M._

_Place: Airport_

So right now, I´m in the airport. I already knew what I wanted to do. I will buy a new phone, maybe a new PS4, and maybe a laptop. There is a lot of things I wanted to do in there! My whole family is with me right now.

"I hope you have a good time in there darling! Remember, your cousin will be waiting for you in the airport, so be nice to her and always listen to her. This is your first time traveling alone, and I don´t want a stranger to kidnap you," my mom said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"It´s ok mom. I will take care of myself, don´t you worry about me," I said.

My mother smiled and kissed my forehead. I rolled my eyes and walked toward my older brother.

"Anyway, you know what to do. Don´t get in trouble punk. Otherwise, I will go there and break your hands where you are not suppossed to put them," my brother said.

"Be sure to wear a riot helmet before I break your jaw when you do that," I said.

We smiled and laughed. Finally, I walked toward my father. But he didn´t smile. He never did since I had memory. He only hugged me and said:

"Take care of him,"

I didn´t understand what was he talking about, but I decided to ignore it. The airplane was about to go, as well as I. I wave back at my family. They all did too, except for my father. I couldn´t understand why he was so... boring? Anyway, I sit down next to the window, took out my headphones and listened to some of my favorite music and closed my eyes. It is going to be a long trip.

* * *

_**[United States Airport]**_

_Subject: Michael Bell_

_State: Still excited_

_Time: 8:00 P.M._

_Place: International Airport_

Dammit, so freaking cold! I never expect this! It seems that my body isn´t used to this kind of climate. But I´m not going to be depressed because of that. I´m finally here! Far away from my family, far away from my problems. I´m walking right now with only a green jacket as my only protection with the cold climate. Then, I saw my 25 year old cousin, waiting for me in her car.

"Miguelito! Mucho tiempo sin verte! Veo que no estas tan abrigado!" my cousin said.

Yes, she and I speak Spanish. In fact, it´s our native language.

"Can´t we just get in the car?" I said.

"Seems that you want to practice your english. Ok then, let´s talk in enlgish for the rest of the trip," my cousin said as she start driving.

Right now I´m in New Jersey. I´m only here to have a good vacation. But still I had to go to an English school where I could get better at this language. But that didn´t matter. As long as I could climb to a rooftop of a unknown house, I´m fine. Besides, what else could go wrong?

My cousin and I finally get to her house. It´s a house surrounded by forest. Was there something more beautiful than that? I always loved nature. The planet Earth is a wonderful place of mystery. Animals, plants, there are a lot of things that humans need to discover and know! That´s why, when I saw this forest, I immediately wanted togo and explore it. But I needed a more comfortable jacket before I go. So I went inside the house, took my things over my room and fall to the bed.

I was so exhausted. I couldn´t even move. But I was happy. For is my first time that I travel alone. Yeah, I think I should feel bad for leaving my family behind. But they can live without me, isn´t it? Anyway, I wake up and walked to the closet. I opened it, and I saw that my cousin leaved a black green jacket with balck pants. I immediately put them on. As I said before, I wasn´t used to this cold. And then, I opened the door and walked outside.

The forest was just as I expected. Green, big, everything that I loved about a forest. There were even small streams, and even deers. I keep walking around it. It seems that, long before the Industrial Civilization, the forest was a huge farm. I found a lot of farm tools burried in the ground and even abandoned tractors. It was amazing that I could find these things. However, when I look up, I noticed the horizon, and understood I should go.

However, as soon as I started moving, I heard a noise. It was more like a growl. Was there bears in this forest? Maybe there are. But what if it is only a poor animal who needs some help? I decided to check it out. I moved deeper in the forest. It was getting darker and darker, and I knew I should find whoever is doing that noise as soon as possible. I keep walking and walking until suddenly, I stop. I heard the growling, and it was near. I took a deep breath, moved some bushes away and decided to rescue the animal.

But that... was no animal. I found what it seems like a white tiger. A white tiger with black stripes on his back, big and sharp teeth as well as his claws. Is that a sabertooth?! They are suppossed to be dead! How could they exist? And what is a tiger doing in these parts of United States? I wanted to go and leave that tiger alone. The tiger was stuck. He had its paw stuck deep in the mud and a dead tree have fallen on him. He was weak, and he hadn´t enough strenght to get out. The tiger sniffed the air, raised his head and glared at me.

At first, I wanted to go, run, and leave that forest. But the tiger started moaning in pain. He really wanted some help. If I won´t, who will? I was fighting myself, deciding if I should go or help this poor tiger. It was getting darker, and it started to rain. I hold my head, not wanting to hear those moans of pain from the tiger.

Finally, I stomp on the floor and decided to help him.

"I hope you don´t eat me once I help you!" I said to the tiger.

I grabbed the dead tree and tried to lift it. But there was one problem. The tree was so heavy, and no matter what I did, I couldn´t lift it. I couldn´t. After 10 minutes of trying, I admited defeat. I sat on the floor, not knowing that I was so close to the tiger.

The white tiger keep moaning, like if he is trying to tell me that I should keep trying.

"Don´t do those noises! It´s your fault you are in there! And I´m trying the best I can! Why don´t you understand me?!" I asked.

The tiger stopepd moaning and looked at me. I felt hypnotized and for a moment, I thought I heard the tiger saying that I should do one last try. I shrugged and decided to do it. Besides, I was decided to leave him once I couldn´t.

With my hands, I grabbed the dead tree and try to lift it with all my forces. I couldn´t. I knew I couldn´t. It was done. The tiger will die alone in there. But suddenly, as I was about to let go, I felt a lot of strenght filling inside my body. What was happening? It was only an hallucination?

Suddenly, my whole body started... glowing? What was happening? Why my body was glowing... green?! I was surprised. So surprised, I didn´t noticed I was lifting the tree. The next second I knew, the tiger roared.

Immediately, my whole body stopped glowing and I fall on the floor. The tiger had enough strength to get out of the mud now that I pushed the dead tree away. The tiger licked his paw and then... glared at me. I didn´t move. What was going to happen next? Was he going to kill me? Or eat me?! I should had escape! Why have I stayed in there?

But the tiger only walked toward me, glared at me again, and... run away. What just happened? I think I´m never going to see that exotic animal like him again in my life. But then I realized, it was already dark and it was raining. I should get out of there!

My whole body was shaking. I was freezing. And worst, I didn´t knew where I was running. I was lost. Lost in this damn forest. What should I do? Just as I was about to go insane, a green light appeared in front of me.

Yes, I was going insane. It was a green sphere? What was happening? Just as I was about to run, the green sphere start moving around, dancing, like telling me that I should follow him and then, flied away. Well, at least it glows right? What I really wanted right now, was a flashlight. I sighed and decided to follow it.

I felt that I was going deeper and deeper in the forest. Where was that green glowing sphere leading me? Was it a trap? Or the only way to get out of there? Suddenly, the sphere stopped, as well as I. I looked around. Yes, we definitely being walking deeper. I was near a lake with trees surrounding it.

Suddenly, the sphere start glowing with more intensity. What was happening?! I couldn´t know! The sphere... is getting near me! He is going to touch me! NO!


End file.
